From Farm Life to City Life
This one was not for English actually, it was for World Studies (8th period) and we were learning about child labor and had to do a presentation (Google Slides) on it, the first time I presented I added way too much information which I swore would get me an A. And I also did copy and paste a lot of it and my teacher could tell, so she still gave me full credit and I did it over and the second time it was short and sweet just how she wanted it. She was also not impressed with what my friend Michael did with his slideshow, he said that his brother told him to do it that way. Then he said that his brother was probably trying to get him back for dissing his girlfriend. But sadly Michael's brother didn't copy and paste and did what he was asked while poor Michael got a low grade even though it literally wasn't his fault. So the story was to create a character for example in London, England and the time periods were specifically the 1750's-1850's and how your character transitions from farm life to city life, after the story was the fun, or what I thought was gonna be fun but was really frustrating the formative. My teacher said I would be excited for that one (the last one) because I was very creative and I love art. So then when the formative came up, I messed up the comic a lot most likely not using any of the terms correctly. Instead of using them and explaining them, I used the definitions of them that she didn't need because she already knew what they meant. So yeah enough explaining, here's the story. Note: It was started May 22nd and was finished May 29th Chapter 1: Come Along With Me Hi, and welcome to my life. I will tell you about my past as you explore the world around me and my time. Come with me and travel to the past my past in 1850. *travels to London, 1850* Hold my hand and I will show you the ways of how life was back when I was young. *lands on ground* Welcome to London, England 1850! I was born here on December 1st, 1956 in this very town my lad. I remember hearing about later on in my life on September 18th, 1850, The Fugitive Slave Act provides for the return of slaves brought to free states. I didn’t know what was the umm “Fugitive Slave Act” til’ learning it in school one day. Ok now I will give you some fast facts before talking about my life: Millard Fillmore is sworn into office as the 13th President of the United States, following Zachary Taylor's death on July 9, 1850. "America" wins the first America's Cup yacht race on August 22, 1851. Harriet Beecher Stowe's Uncle Tom's Cabin is published in 1852. The December 30, 1853, "Gadsden Purchase" gives the United States a strip of land in the Southwest that would later become the states of New Mexico and Arizona. The Republican Party is founded in Ripon, WI, on February 28, 1854. Poet Walt Whitman published Leaves of Grass on July 4, 1855. The U.S. Supreme Court's March 6, 1857, "Dred Scott Decision" rules that Scott, a slave moved to a free state, never ceased to be a slave despite residing in a free state, denied him citizenship, and denied him the right to sue. Elisha Otis installs the first elevator on March 23, 1857. And Drilling is completed on the first productive commercial oil well in Titusville, PA, on August 27, 1859. Ok enough with my boring mouth and onto my life again. So when I grew up my parent died and I had to live with my grandparent. They were very nice but kinda strict. I later on got into a fight for a stupid reason with one of them, he pointed his gun to my face and said “if you ever come back” and eyed his blue gun. ( Push Factor ) I gulped. He didn’t realize that I pulled a joke on him. He blocked the doors with chains so I couldn’t get out. He said “This is what I should’ve done 15 years ago…” I was 15 at the time so I got nervous. I snapped out of it and kicked him in the boingloings (because I wasn’t allowed to say balls or anything like that), he fell down holding his “boingloins” in pain. I quickly ran upstairs into the bathroom climbed out the window and was on my way. Running and running non-stop until it caught me. I wasn’t running anymore, or on the ground, my shirt was hung up very tight. I realize I got caught! Chapter 2: I Was Only Halfway There The cop held me by the shirt, I was freaking out. “Let me down, you dumb-croc!” He didn’t enjoy the remark and slapped me on the bosom, “Hey, ow, ow!” “Stop that you lazy no good kook!” I kicked him in the bosom and ran off, I think I got his giblets to. Ok so I saw the paper boy and asked what the commotion was with the cops catching kids. He said it was because of all the stuff that has happened in the last few years and was keeping us safe from the slaves. He also taught me some valuable lessons I might need in the future. He taught me about something called the “Push and Pull Theory”. Push and pull factors are those factors which either forcefully push people into migration or attract them. A push factor is forceful, and a factor which relates to the country from which a person migrates.(Like when my grandparents kicked me out and I had to find another home which searched for) It is generally some problem which results in people wanting to migrate. ' ' I then decided that my life was horrible, I wasn’t in school and my grandpa kicked me out of our house. I was hopeless so I decided to start walking and not come back. I walked what seemed like hours and hours until I didn’t see animals walking around or grassy fields and corn spread all around. I really felt like this was my new home. I was so excited but accidently ran into this man, he was wondering where I came from. I said I didn’t know but of course that was a lie. So there I was with my shiny silky black and red short cut hair and brown eyes, blue shorts and rainbow colored shirt that I bought from one of the shops on my trip there. Then I saw a billboard that said want to learn come here, it came into a dark alley and what looked to be an abandoned building due to conditions but wasn’t. I stepped inside and said hello. And what I saw I didn’t expect.. Chapter 3: Learning I looked at a board it had in there and it explained Capitalism, Socialism and Communism. Originally I was like what the hell but I looked at the board for my own risky life before I talked to whoever put me in this place. Capitalism is an economic and political system in which a country's trade and industry are controlled by private owners for profit, rather than by the state. Socialism is a political and economic theory of social organization that advocates that the means of production, distribution, and exchange should be owned or regulated by the community as a whole. While Communism is a political theory derived from Karl Marx, advocating class war and leading to a society in which all property is publicly owned and each person works and is paid according to their abilities and needs. I was finally in a home, Home just for me. Bonus: Knowledge is Power! I moved to the city (London) from a Farm away from London, England. (Chap: 1-2) Mass communication, in the form of newspapers and books, made Valley residents more aware of events and ideas from the outside world. In this environment, distinctions among the white descendants of Old World settlers declined and most embraced a common American culture and way of life. The descendents of colonists from England, Ireland, and Germany were creating a common American identity in the Valley with each generation, slavery and inequality was the legacy inherited by the descendents of African captives.